User blog:Axel Valentine/Drayden: The Ghost of Lake Purity
In May of 2007, a 4 year old girl named Carmella Rose was kidnapped by 26 year old Earnest McIver. She was last seen playing at the community park before Earnest came and snatched her away. He threw her in the backseat of his car and drove to Lake Purity. Lake Purity is an abandoned lake on the outskirts of the city. Little did Earnest know, a parent saw him take Carmella away and she quickly called the police. Meanwhile, at Lake Purity, Earnest was raping Carmella in the backseat of his car as What I've Been Looking For was playing on the radio. When he was finished, Carmella kicked him between his legs. Earnest,out of hesitation, quickly grabbed a flashlight and beat her with it. Carmella died from bleeding from the head. Earnest panicked and threw her bloody body into Lake Purity. The police arrived as soon as they saw Earnest tossing her body into the lake. The police all fired their guns at Earnest killing him. The police tried to search for Carmella's body in the lake, but strangely, her body could not be found. Her death became a national phenomenom around the world. 20 YEARS LATER A seventeen year old girl named Lexy was going to explore the restricted area of Lake Purity on Halloween night. Since the death of Carmella, all access of the area has been blocked off. Lexy was a rebel. She never listened to her family or her friends. She was going to explore the lake and uncover the mystery of Carmella. She decided to go alone as other people may get in her way. It was 6 o' clock. The sun was setting. No one has been to Lake Purity since the death of Carmella Rose. Lexy goes through the woods and reaches the beautiful lake. She looks at the lake. The lake was wasn't moving. The wind was breezy, but there were no waves forming in the lake. Lexy thought it was strange. Lexy felt creeped out. Lexy decided to turn back. As Lexy turned around and began to walk back to her car, she heard a voice. Lexy quickly turned around. Nothing was there. She continued to walk back to her car. She heard a voice again. It sounded faint. "Come play with me," said the voice in a dry tone. Lexy felt spooked. She wanted to run but she couldn't. Something was preventing her from moving. Lexy stands still frozen. Lexy is terrified now. The sunset became night in a blink of an eye. A blanket of fog appeared around Lake Purity. She hears a voice again. "Please, play with me! Why won't you play?" "Who's there?" Lexy said in a scared tone. The voice began to slowly recite the lyrics to What I've Been Looking For. "It's hard to believe. . . . . . . . . What I. . . . couldn't." The voice broke down and began to cry. The voice was coming from the lake. Tears of fear began rolling down Lexy's face. "I've never had someone. . . That knows me like you do," the voice recited while crying. "Are you Carmella?" Lexy questioned. "The girl that died in this lake?" A woman rose from the lake. Lexy's jaw dropped in fear as her hair turned white. Lexy's hair turned white as snow from seeing the woman that emerged from the lake. Lexy was standing still looking at the grotesque woman. Lexy's face was drowned in tears. She began to scream incredibly loud. She stood there shaking wildly. The ugly woman's skin was a pale blue in color, her hair was stringy, her body was covered in dried blood. "My name is Carmella," Carmella said in an incredibly dry voice. She sounded dehydrated. Lexy did nothing but scream in fear with her snow white hair. The ominous fog became thicker. "Play with me! It is so lonely here. It is just me. There was a baby with me. It died as soon as it came out of me. I miss my mommy. I miss daddy! This is all the big man's fault." Carmella's started crying immensely. Lexy's frozen spell ends. She begins to slowly walk backwards, still shaking. "Please, don't leave me! I'm tired of being alone!!!" Carmella pleaded. Lexy begins to take off running through the woods like a cheetah. Carmella stays standing in the lake. Her body begins to glow white. The fog gets so thick that the woods nearly turns white. This was obviously Carmella's doing. Lexy keeps running even though she has no clue where she is going. Lexy runs face-first into a tree and falls down. Lexy, dazed and confused, gets back up and keeps running. The blanket of fog disappears. When the fog disappears, Lexy notices she is still standing by the lake. Lexy begins to cry much more as she watches Carmella's body glow white. Lexy falls down in disbelief. Carmella submerges back into the water. It was complete silence for 30 seconds. It was like time just stopped. Lexy thought everything was over. Lexy stood up limping a little. Lexy began limping back to her car. "ONCE YOU ENTER LAKE PURITY, YOU NEVER EXIT!" Carmella hissed. Lexy quickly turned around. Carmella's hand emerged out of the lake and stretched ALL THE WAY to where Lexy was standing. Carmella squeezed her bloody hand around Lexy's neck choking her and pulled her into the depths of the lake. Lexy's car mysteriously disappeared at the entrance of Lake Verity. Lexy was never seen or heard from ever again. ---- So did you guys like it? This took me like 2 hours trololololololol Comment your opinions and make your own scary story <3 i might make another one if this gets good feedback! Category:Blog posts